


messy mishaps

by thestarsspokehername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Give Kagehina Money Because They Do shit Like This, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kagehina Day 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Post Series, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsspokehername/pseuds/thestarsspokehername
Summary: Shimizu-senpai and Tanaka-senpai are expecting!Just not in the way Tobio and Shouyou thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	messy mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in the grand total of two days for Kagehina Day 2020 (hosted by @kagehinaweek on Twitter)! You can check out all the other art and fanfics made for the day there as well!

The welcome home party for after the Men’s Volleyball Championships was, as Tobio expected, crazy from the moment they stepped off the plane. 

Hundreds of fans and media personnel had swarmed over him and Shouyou like a wave, yanking and shoving and pulling them every which way until their linked fingers snapped apart. It had happened millions of times before with the crowds separating them, but it never failed to bring a sudden dark cloud over Tobio’s expression. His lips twitched downwards into a dark scowl, eyes narrowing at the nearest reporter who had shoved a camera in his face. The camera paused in its advances closer, slowly inching away before the man scurried backward through the crowd, rushing towards the opposite end where  _ Shouyou-  _ sunny, bright, bubbly, warm Shouyou- had gathered a small ( _ large _ ) gathering of people around him.

The ones who were deterred by Tobio’s facial expression made a familiar break towards his lover, but the few who stayed only made themselves more persistent. Even as his annoyed scowl turned into a downright murderous snarl, the cameras and microphones and pens for autographs were shoved into his face, his back, his hands, and his arms. Maybe, just maybe, if he had twice as much patience as his usual self, he could resign himself to this fate, and smile along for the cameras like Shouyou. 

But he didn’t, so it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when he stood up even straighter and opened his mouth, prepared to negotiate (or  _ terrify)  _ his freedom from the public. 

What  _ was  _ a surprise was a hand grabbing his wrist and forcefully tugging him through the wave of people. The raven nearly tripped over his own feet several times as this mystery person yanked him towards the escalator. It was only when they shoved Tobio onto said escalator and jumped on behind him that he had the chance to turn and get a good look at their face, prepared to both defend himself and sue if needed. 

“Wow, is that face any way to repay your senpai?”

Nishinoya grinned at him, hands on his hips and puffing his chest out triumphantly as if he had just wrangled a swordfish from the most treacherous water (which, in a way, he kind of  _ did). _ He didn’t give any time for Tobio to take in the sight of his savior before he shoved him off the escalator and towards baggage claim. Despite the harsh shoves and confused stares they got from some of the more jet-lagged flyers, they made it there in one piece to find two more familiar faces waiting for them.

“Chikara! You made it out in one piece!”

Nishinoya threw his hands up in the air with a grin before he reared his head towards the other man next to him with a familiar cry of “Shouyou!”. As the two tackled one another headfirst and sputtered out their greetings, Tobio took a spot besides Ennoshita. He turned to face the younger with a kind smile before nudging the suitcase next to his feet towards him, which Kageyama picked up with a small mutter of “thank you”.

“We figured you’d want to get out of here as soon as possible, so we grabbed all your luggage when we got here,” he explained, rubbing at the back of his neck as Nishinoya finally appeared next to him, “Ryuu and Shimizu are waiting for us, so we should probably make a beeline for them before the crowd gets down here.”

“Which is already happening!”

Shouyou hummed, yanking his bags up before pointing at the stream of people beginning to flood down the escalators. The three of them stilled for only a moment before Nishinoya took off towards the main level with a yell akin to a battle cry. If Shouyou’s hair hadn’t brought attention to them before, then his senpai’s antics definitely did, and Tobio wasted no time in grabbing his other bag. He slung it over his shoulder before grabbing Shouyou’s hand, dragging the other man behind him as they took off.

“This is the last time we’re flying commercial, dumbass!”

“I can’t see why!”

“Why in the world did you fly  _ commercial!?” _

Came Ennoshita yelling from behind them, but the shorter of the two barely turned around before he was dragged around a corner and through the sliding doors. The crisp air of Tokyo’s evening slammed into their faces and it took them a moment to adjust to the sudden dip in fluorescent light, squinting around at their surroundings. The moment soon passed when Ennoshita slammed into them from behind, planting his hands on both of their backs, and shoving them towards an open car door. The trunk had been propped open in preparation and the two quickly threw their luggage in before cramming into the backseat with Nishinoya and Ennoshita.

Nishinoya leaned over Shouyou with ease and slapped Tanaka’s back with a grin, poking his head in between the two seats.

“Step on it, Ryuu!”

“Aye aye, captain!”

Tanaka hollered back, raising his foot up to slam on the gas with a wicked grin plastered on his face. However, he was stopped in his tracks by a gentle hand placing itself on his knee, slowly lowering it back to the floor of the car.

“Ryuu.”

“Yes ma’am!”

The change was instant as he brought his leg down and carefully pressed on the gas. Nothing else needed to be said as he eased out of the front of the airport, bringing them further and further away from the crowd. Nishinoya slumped back into his spot with nothing more than a small sigh and Shouyou joined him, a loud sigh countering his senpai’s. Tobio raised an eyebrow at the two and cast a worried glance at the winded Ennoshita, but his gaze was easily redirected to the front of the car when the person in the passenger seat turned around to face them.

Shimizu gave him a warm smile, raising her hand in greeting. The evening sun reflected off the silver band on her ring finger, which she quickly lowered in favor of staring at Shouyou’s hand instead.

“How does it feel, Shouyou?”

“Hm? Oh!”

He raised up his own hand with a grin and Tobio couldn’t help but feel a swell of happiness in his heart at the golden band residing there. With the evening sun reflecting off of it, it glowed just as bright as Shouyou’s smile.

“It’s still a bit to get used to,” he started, rubbing his fingers together with a small smile, “and it sucks that I can't wear it during games, but I’m really happy!”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you both.”

Shouyou’s smile only widened and Tobio had to look away, lest he be blinded by its power. It was as if someone had stolen a piece of the sun and put it right into his smile when they created Kageyama Shouyou, but he wasn’t complaining. After all, that smile was one of many that he was blessed to see each day; some of which were solely reserved for him.

The drive to the Tanaka’s was filled with nonstop chattering and the swapping of stories. Nishinoya recounted with exasperated hand motions of his recent adventures in the Amazon with Asahi, nearly hitting Shouyou in the face with his elbows too many times to count. Yet, he managed to duck or move around them just in time, meeting his stories with equal enthusiasm and vigor of his own. Tobio sat silently beside him, half tuning into their conversation and half paying attention to Ennoshita talking at a much more reasonable level beside him.

Tanaka and Kiyoko, however, were oddly...silent. 

This wasn’t unnoticed by the two volleyball players, shooting one another a glance, but ultimately not commenting on it as they pulled into the driveway. 

The spacious house, even from the outside, was lively as ever. Multiple cars lined the street leading up to the house and every light was lit inside. Kageyama was almost sure he saw the shadowed figure of a familiar blond in one of the windows, but it had disappeared as soon as he stepped out of the car.

“Cool, right?! We managed to get the old team together for one big party!”

Nishinoya slapped a hand on his back before bouncing up to the door, throwing it open and tackling the nearest person he saw. Which, by chance, happened to be his poor boyfriend.

Ennoshita didn’t hesitate to rush to the door, quickly followed by the other four. Tobio heard the scolding from him before he even set foot into the house to discover Nishinoya’s limbs tangled with a flustered Kinoshita’s, pinned to the ground by the other’s body weight. Sugawara stood over them with a waiting camera, a small snicker playing across his lips, and Yamaguchi was kneeled beside them. The other various members of Karasuno were spread around the entranceway and some were still drifting in from the living room and kitchen at the sound of the crash.

The teacher’s eyes drifted upwards from his phone after a moment and an exasperated cry left his lips.

“You two!”

Sugawara cried, pointing an accusatory finger at the Kageyama’s standing in the doorway. Shouyou merely chuckled as all the attention was diverted onto them and grabbed Tobio’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Tobio, on the other hand, shuffled in place at all the attention. With a small tug of his hand, he was dragged into the hallway and the door shut behind him.

The walls were coated in a nice shade of light brown, illuminated by the warm light hanging overhead. Numerous pictures lined the walls, dipping in and below hangable shelves that contained glass and porcelain keepsakes. The hallway opened up halfway down on the right side into another room where aimless chatter and a subtly sweet scent drifted from. The kitchen, he supposed. Further down, the hallway opened up into the main living area, from which he had a clear view of the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. 

It was the little things that Tobio distracted himself with, but he found them to be pointless because his gaze always managed to relock with one angry Sugawara Koushi no matter where he looked.

“Engaged? Married? An internationally broadcasted match? All in one  _ month?!” _

Their senpai was near hysterics as he waved his arms frantically. His facial expression switched between anger and joy so quickly that every time Tobio began to think he’d settle into one, the other would reappear. And, as much as he loved his senpai, he couldn’t fathom why he was being yelled at for what was a very good decision.

Shouyou, ever the people-pleaser, bowed his head quickly. Tobio raised a brow, but it seemed to appease Sugawara’s anger for the moment, so he screwed his lips shut and did a half-bow as well.

“I’m sorry, Suga-san! We just didn’t want to wait any longer! But we promise we’re planning an actual ceremony later in the year, where everyone can come!”

“You better be!”

With that final huff, the two were yanked into a bone-crushing hug by their senpai. The action seemed to break the silence surrounding the rest of the team and the two were rushed with hugs, pats on the back, and loud cries of “welcome home” that made Tobio’s ears hurt in the best way possible. A few people stood off to the side, such as the much more gentle Yachi and the winded Kinoshita, but Tobio was surprised to  _ not  _ find someone standing among them.

A bump to his shoulder made him turn and he came face-to-face with the tall blond from before. Tsukishima stood next to him with his regular blank expression, sporting a look so casual that it pissed him off. He wiped his hand on his shirt as soon as the other turned to face him, tilting his chin upwards ever so slightly. His hands tightened into fists at the action, but he ignored Shouyou’s pained cry and Asahi’s panic to loosen his grip for the moment.

“So, the King is back in his castle, and with an official queen this time.”

“You’d think that after all these years, you’d get better insults.”

The raven growled, hair shadowing his eyes much like it used to do in high school. For a moment, silence enveloped the air between them. Neither male broke their gaze with the other and one could almost feel the buzzing electricity between them, the one that said, “ _ No way am I losing to this guy, even in something like this”.  _ But neither could keep it up forever.

Much to Tobio’s surprise, Tsukishima relented first. 

He looked towards the kitchen, one of his hands coming up to adjust his glasses slightly. His lips parted to make way for words, but they lagged behind the action and caused Tobio to raise an eyebrow. He shot him a glare at the action before letting out a small mumble and disappearing down the hallway, taking a sharp right into the kitchen. 

Tobio’s anger dissipated nearly instantly and his veins were filled with a buzzing sense of content instead. It was a weird welcome back, but it was one that reminded him of high school, one of the last times he was with all these same people in the same place. It was begrudging for him to admit, but it was...nice, in an extremely weird way.

He was all alone in the hallway at that point with the entirety of the party being split in the kitchen and living room. The aimless chatter from the kitchen had devolved into full-on screaming, so Tobio decided that was  _ not  _ where he was going to spend his time. He shamelessly walked past the kitchen without so much as a glance at the eating competition going on between Shouyou and Tanaka, or how Takeda and Ukai stirred and shuffled and seasoned everything and anything around the stove, or how Kinoshita was nursing his elbow with an ice pack while Nishinoya fussed all around him.

The living room was much calmer and much more spacious than the kitchen. To the left of the hallway was a simple dining area consisting of a dark oak table and four chairs centered around it. However, a few smaller tables had been placed around it, as well as extra metal and plastic chairs having been brought out to expand the surface area and accommodate the sheer number of guests. It was cramped, with several chairs pressed against the walls and one pressed against the cabinet at the very far wall, but they made it work.

To the right was the living area, with a large gray couch placed from the side of the glass door to the backyard to a small lamp standing in the corner of the room. Another armchair for two was propped next to it, where Yamaguchi and Tsukushima sat, with the tv propped on the wall providing white noise of a news station in the background. Ultimately, Tobio decided to take a seat beside Yachi and Shimizu on the couch, hoping he wasn’t interrupting their very animated conversation.

“Oh, Kageyama! Welcome back!”

Yachi paused in her rambles to the older girl for a moment to lean over and give him a side hug, which was easily reciprocated. Besides Miwa and Shouyou, Yachi was the easiest person to hug and be comfortable with letting touch him. Still, he pulled back rather quickly from it and she respected it, letting go at the same time and turning back to face Kiyoko. For the most part, Tobio tuned them out, knowing he was fully welcome to join the conversation if he so wished.

The news was talking excitedly about a new movie that was premiering the next weekend, supposedly set to take the title of “Best Seller From Japan” in box offices, but it was then that he decided to tune in to the conversation happening beside him when Yachi let out a loud gasp.

“So, you’re really-!?”

“Yes,” Shimizu giggled, a rare sight as one hand that was resting on her lap moved to cover her mouth as she did, “we’ve been talking about it, but this was a surprise by a long shot. Nonetheless, we’re happy. Ryuu is already foolproofing the place!”

Another laugh, this time joined by Yachi, and confusion settled in Tobio’s gut. Foolproof the place? Surprise? He had no clue what she was talking about, and it didn’t help that he practically felt like he was eavesdropping on them...which was ridiculous, considering they were having it right in front of him and clearly didn’t mind the other two near them, but he brushed that thought away as quickly as it came.

“Do you know the gender yet?”

“Mm, no. We decided to keep it a surprise. Either way, we’ll love them to the moon and back!”

The confusion in his gut was slowly starting to turn into a realization that made his eyes widen. All this talk sounded much too familiar to what he overheard his mother’s friends used to talk about in junior high. The excited tone, the giggling, questions about gender; it was uncanny. Was Shimizu-senpai actually- no, no, he wouldn’t assume, at least, just yet. They could still mean something else...right?

“I’m happy for you two,” Yachi cooed, a dreamy smile on her face, “I’m sure they’ll be adorable either way!”

“Me as well. My only concern at this point is fighting with Ryuu for the sleeping situation. I’m adamant with getting them a bed immediately and a headstart on bathroom training. He agrees with the bathroom training, but getting a bed? Out of the question.”

Shimizu imitated Tanaka’s voice for the last three words before bursting into another fit of giggles with Yachi. Tobio would’ve joined them with a light chuckle if anything, but his brain was too busy running a million miles an hour to think about it. He was definitely assuming now because this was undoubtedly, in the purest form there was, cutesy baby talk. Which meant Tanaka and Shimizu were expecting a baby. Which meant Shimizu was pregnant!

‘ _ Oh my god, Shimizu-senpai is pregnant.’  _

The thought came back to hit him again and he whirled his head around, mouth flying open to ask a million and one question, but the girls had already jumped onto another topic. His mouth hung open there as he tried to collect the thoughts he could actually make out and form them into a coherent sentence, but a small snicker from behind him was enough for his jaw to snap shut and allow his body to melt against the couch. 

He processed this once, twice, three times in his head, but couldn’t find a way to really take it in. Shimizu was pregnant, Tanak was going to be a father. Did that mean he was going to be an uncle of sorts?

Tobio was never good with children. He wasn’t terrible with them- he got along with Natsu and Takeru just fine when he first met them in high school and junior high- but he had absolutely no experience with babies, let alone ones he’d be seeing often. He didn’t know how to hold them, or feed them, or play with them, or anything of the sorts, but it seemed like he’d have to learn. Tobio wasn’t good with children, but he wanted to have a part in this child’s life.

And that meant he had to start before they were even born.

  
  


  
  


“Are you sure you heard them right?”

“Yes.”

“Positive?”

“Yes.”

“...super positive?”

“ _ Yes,  _ now help me look at strollers.”

Tobio snapped at his boyfriend, who held his hands up in mock surrender and turned to face the wall of strollers. Neither of them had been inside a baby store before and the odd looks they got from the employees and fellow shoppers was enough to make him never want to come back. A catalog was gripped tightly in his left hand and his wallet in the other, skipping over the prices and right to the descriptions.

“Y’know, the party was a while ago-”

“Four days isn’t ‘a while ago’, dumbass.”

“Still! Maybe your brain just made it up.”

“No, I’m sure,” Tobio muttered, turning to his lover with a raised brow, “or why else would the electric outlets be baby-proofed? And the bottom cabinets have those weird baby locks? And the glass stuff moved to higher shelves? We both saw it and  _ I  _ heard it.”

“Hey, hey!”

Shouyou raised his hands in mock surrender, his own catalog flopping open. 

“I’m just making sure, I’m happy for them! We’ll find some good stuff and be the best uncles this kid will ever have!”

The cheerful voice returned as soon as he said that, throwing his hands in the air with a grin. Tobio stared at him for a moment before a rare smile crossed his face and he nodded, gaze settling back on his catalog and flipping through a few pages.

“I knew that already. Who was the one who suggested this?”

“Yeah, but who's the one who’ll get the better gifts?”

The words were innocent enough, but they held a hidden motive that was clear to see as he met Shouyou’s eyes again. They were brimming with the same confidence they used to have during a match, during practice, during all their races and competitions and training camps. It was a look that screamed terrifying to anyone who wasn’t used to it, but said an entirely different thing to Tobio;  _ I challenge you. _

Who was he to deny a good challenge?

The two said not a single word more before they turned and dashed out of the aisle from the opposite ends, weaving around customers and staff while their eyes were buried in different sections of their catalogs. 

Shouyou came to a skidding halt a few aisles down, glancing up at the aisle, then down into his catalog to confirm, then finally rushing in. The aisle was mostly empty and was littered with different onesies, tiny skirts, and weird pajamas. They were divided by racks along the aisle, going from smallest to largest. Tiny plastic tags that varied in color were attached to the hanger and, when he grabbed a red one, had to squint to see the tiny letters that spelled out “newborn”. 

Shouyou had hit the jackpot and blindly began shocking the hangers with the red tags into his arms. He didn’t discriminate between the boy and girls clothes, since Kageyama said they weren’t sure what they were having, and didn’t stop until the pile threatened to topple over whenever he took it out from under his chin. Yet, he still didn’t feel satisfied. So, when he found the cart hidden in the next aisle over, his plan began to expand little by little.

On the completely opposite end of the store, Tobio huffed as he loaded the stroller into the small trolley he had received from the worker. It pushed back against the playpen and the car seat to the point where he feared they’d fall off, but luckily, the three stopped shaking after a moment and he was able to roll out of the aisle without any trouble. His hand held up the catalog and he flipped through the rest of the pages, face scrunching up as he realized the rest were for name suggestions and articles about personal hygiene for mother and baby.

So, he took to wandering the aisles aimlessly in search of the register. His mind wandered as his feet brought him past pudgy women with bulging bellies and their nervous husbands talking to some staff workers. In a few month's time, Shimizu would look like that. It was a strange thing to think, but he knew it was true. Would Tanaka be as worried as the other husbands were? Casting another glance at them, he decided that no, he probably wouldn’t; he’d be more excited if anything. That was another thing he knew was true.

And in a few months after that stage, the baby would be born and a new chapter in all their lives would unfold yet again. 

“Tobio!”

His mind was dragged back from his distractions by his husband rolling to a stop beside him, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. His eyes darted to his cart, then back to Tobio, then to the cart again. Tobio took the hunt after the third time and looked down into the cart.

Diapers. Bottles. Baby wipes. Bibs. All of the items that Tobio hadn’t grabbed filled up any empty space in Shouyou’s cart, thrown in haphazardly with a thick layer of baby clothes cushioning them at the very bottom. He stared at it with wide eyes, his grip tightening on the handles of his trolley as Shouyou’s grin turned smug, crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly.

“I win!~”

“As if, dumbass,” Tobio snapped, peeling his eyes away to look at his face again, “we probably got the same amount of stuff. You got more, but mine is more expensive.”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, my dear Tobio,” he cooed, reaching a hand up to gently pat the other’s cheek before jabbing his finger at the space under his cart.

A large box had been squeezed into the compartment underneath, hidden from Tobio’s view at first from all the stuff piled in the actual cart. His hands left his trolley to brush gently against the box and he walked around it, inspecting it, while Shouyou stayed still and quiet for once in his life. On the side facing away from him was a picture of the item contained inside, as well as basic instructions on how to put it together, and Tobio froze.

For a moment, they stood there in complete silence. Shouyou’s silence, boastful and cocky, and Tobio’s silence, begrudging and cold. 

Finally, Tobio’s eyes came up from the crib.

“Fine, you  _ win.” _

“Called it!~”

Shouyou sang as he made his way back to the trolley, expertly dodging around the hand that shot out for his hair, and began pushing his cart towards the cash register area. Tobio followed him after a moment and walked next to him with a small scowl. This wasn’t unnoticed by Shouyou, who jabbed at his side with his elbow and grinned.

“C’mon, don’t pout!” 

“I’m not pouting.”

“Are too!”

“Shut up before you sleep on the couch tonight.”

The threat was empty in every way possible, but Tobio didn’t need to know that Shouyou knew that. ‘ _ As if he’d ever give up his cuddles,’  _ the other man snickered in his head. 

“I’m serious.”

“You love me too much to do that.”

“Sure, we’ll go with that.”

Tobio grumbled and shoved ahead of him. Shouyou merely laughed and followed. 

  
  


  
  


Sugawara stared at the time on his phone with his lips pressed into a thin line before he refocused on the texts. The last one was sent less than two minutes ago with no answer and the last one with an answer was well over an hour and a half ago when he told them they were leaving then. Yet, here his juniors were; nearly an hour late to meet Shimizu and Tanaka’s newest addition.

With a small sigh, he pocketed his phone.

“Still nothing from them?”

Daichi appeared beside him, holding out a glass of water graciously. Sugawara took it with a small murmured thanks and took a long-needed sip before answering.

“No. They’re an hour late. I know they get busy, but this is ridiculous.”

He muttered back, watching as their old team crowded around Shimizu on the couch. Nishinoya and Kinoshita had, from his understanding, been enveloped into the middle of the group to join her on the couch and hold their newest member. Daichi hummed from beside him, fingers tapping against his own glass. 

“Maybe they got stuck in traffic? Or got stopped by the press?”

“We would’ve heard from one of them by now if they were, and I don’t see why they would be...but then again, they did chase them through an airport, so maybe.”

He mused, the tension in his shoulders relaxing just a bit as he heard Kinnoshita’s excited squeal from the middle. The brunet clasped his hand on his shoulder and gave it a small rub before letting it fall away, taking a few steps towards the group. 

“I’m sure they’ll pop up sooner or later, don’t stress about it. They’re not those same troublemaking first years anymore.”

That seemed to do the trick, his shoulders relaxing. Daichi had a point; they could take care of themselves. They were both capable adults. Sugawara nearly agreed and joined him, truly, he almost did. But he heard the car brakes screech to a halt through the open window in the living room, heard that familiar bickering and yelling, and smiled at Daichi instead. The officer had an expression on his face that looked as if ten years had been taken off his lifespan in an instant and he set his glass on the table before slinking towards the door to open it for them. 

The rest of the group didn’t seem too concerned with the late arrivals until Daichi’s scream rang through the air.

“What the hell is all that?!”

  
  
“For Shimizu-senpai and Tanaka-senpai!”

The answer was muffled, but that was definitely Shouyou’s voice. Why was it muffled? He had half a mind to peek into the hallway to find out before they reached the living room, but found out that there was no need to. His former underclassmen came barreling in with Tobio right on his heels, hands filled to the brim with plastic bags. The only difference with Shoiuyou’s bags was that they were packed up to his face, burying it in plastic and whatever was inside the bags. 

They placed them on the dining room table before turning to face the group, a proud grin on one of their faces and a smaller but just as confident smile on the others. Daichi emerged from the hallway as soon as he did, an exasperated look on his face and shaking his head towards Sugawara when a hand gesture was made asking for an explanation.

Ultimately, it was Tsukishima who cleared his throat first and spoke up.

“We need to bow, as their majesties have graced us.”

“Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi whispered to his best friend, giving him a small smack on the arm. Although Tobio sent him a glare, Shouyou ignored the comment and opened his arms wide, gesturing to the various bags scattered around the table.

“Surprise!”

“What is it?”

Tanaka and Shimizu emerged from the middle of the group, staring at the bags for a moment before locking eyes with the other two. 

“It’s stuff for the baby! I know that baby showers aren’t until kinda later on, but consider this a head start! The stroller, car seat, crib, and playpen are still in the car because it was a hassle to get them out right away, but I wouldn’t mi-”

“Baby? What baby?”

Tanak questioned, scratching the top of his head. Shimizu herself had a quirked brow, but she seemed to figure out the mix up faster than her husband did. Her face flushed a deep red and she raised her hand to stop Tobio, but his mouth was already open and the words were already flying. 

“Yours and Shimizu-senpai’s baby.”

Tanaka snapped his head around to face her so fast that she was sure he got whiplash.

It wasn’t just him that had such a drastic reaction either; Daichi choked on the water he was drinking and had to receive several slaps on the back from Sugawara and a panicking Asahi, Tsukushima was more or less unaffected but the same couldn’t be said for the overly pale Yaqaguchi, and Yachi’s face was so red that it’d put a tomato to shame. It’d be a mess to clear up and for that, she sighed. When she was talking to Yachi a month and a half ago, she had thought Kageyama could've at least heard the first part of their conversation and had decided against calling him out for his shocked expression when the subject was dropped. She brushed off her worries of him misinterpreting her for weeks, and now it’s come back to bite her.

With a deep sigh, she met Tanaka’s confused gaze and slowly said, “Ryuu, I’m  _ not  _ pregnant.”

“You’re not…?”

“No.”

“Oh, thank god,” he mumbled and slumped against her, pressing a kiss to her hair and neck. Shimizu hummed gently and rubbed his back, a soft smile on her face. She took no offense to his words; they’d never discussed children before, so he’d be rightfully shocked and confused if it was true. After a moment, she met Shouyou and Tobio’s bewildered expressions.

“But...you were talking with Yachi about…”

“A dog.”

As if on cue, an excited yelp came from the couch and a bundle of gold shot through Narita’s legs, heading right for them. It tumbled around its owners before sliding to a stop at Tobio’s feet, barking and yipping up at him.

“Her name’s Stella, she’s a corgi puppy,” Shimizu hummed, watching as Tobio stared at the furry surprise, “we’ve been wanting a dog for a while, but finally narrowed down our options. We did it through a surprise adoption agency, hence why we didn’t know the gender.”

“Oh.”

It started to sink in for the couple just how far they had reached and Shouyou slowly sunk to the ground on his knees. Stella wasn’t shy at all in climbing into his lap and spinning in circles to try and catch his hand placed atop her head. Shimizu smiled sadly at the sight, guiding Tanaka back to sit on the couch.

“I feel bad that you two bought all of that for nothing, but it would mean a lot if I was pregnant. I’m sure you’ll be great uncles to Stella, though.”

“Yeah…”

Shouyou muttered, the embarrassment finally catching up with him fully. Gah, he should’ve just asked Tanaka himself! The realization has his ears turning bright red and he releases Stella, who continues to chase his hand for a few more seconds before growing bored and shooting out of his lap in the direction of the couch. Yet, Shouyou still stayed on the floor, watching the direction she shot off in with a daze in his eyes.

Tobio was silent watching him and looked back up at his senpai’s. They didn’t seem fazed in the slightest after the initial shock, but it did little to make him feel better. He sucked in a deep breath and bowed his head, staring at the floor. 

“I’m very sorry for this mishap, Shimizu-senpai, Tanaka-senpai. It was rude of me to assume and even ruder to crowd your home with all these items.”

“Kageyama…”

Shimizu trailed off, falling silent as Tanaka passed her and grabbed the younger’s shoulder. He quickly straightened him up and slapped his shoulder, placing the other hand on Shouyou’s hair. 

“Don’t look so down, you two! It was something silly, no harm done. And you inconvenienced yourselves more than us by buying all that!”

He threw his head back and laughed loudly, joined in by a few smaller chuckles, and Nishinoya’s loud squealing as Stella licked at his ankles. It lifted both their spirits ever so slightly, shooting one another a small glance. Tobio’s shoulders drooped and he offered a small gentle smile,  _ sorry.  _ His hand was held out for him to grab and Shouyou met it right away, his own smile forming as he was pulled up;  _ it’s okay, we both messed up. _

“It’s gonna suck to return all of that, though.”

Ennoshita chuckled from the armchair, eyeing the numerous bags all stuffed to the brim with stuff. It was like an arrow to the recovering athletes, who groaned and let their shoulders droop even lower. 

“Or...maybe you don’t have to…?”

The words were shaky and quiet, but loud enough for everyone’s noise to cease instantly. Shouyou looked over to Yachi, who stood next to the pale Yamaguchi. Their hands were intertwined with Yamaguchi’s spare shoved in the pockets of his jackets and Yachi’s resting on her stomach. She shot a shaky smile around at the group before locking eyes with Shouyou once more and there was a silent understanding in their locked gaze.

Her voice was calmer when she next spoke, her voice steeled and determined.

“We...we were going to let everyone know until we found out the gender, but if you don’t mind...Tadashi and I will take them!” 

Nobody moved, nobody spoke, Tobio doubted anybody was breathing.

Then, Stella jumped down from the couch and seemed to reawaken everyone and all hell broke loose.

“Yachiiiii, Yamaguchiiiii!”

Sugawara cried, grabbing the two and yanking them into a hug. Others rushed in to join as soon as he initiated it, including Shouyou, who pressed right up to her side with a huge grin. Tsukishima replaced him in the spot next to him, watching the chaos unfold with his arms crossed. He didn’t seem all that surprised, but when Tobio looked closer, he could see the corners of his lips tilted upwards into the smallest of smiles.

“You knew?”

“Of course I did. That doesn’t mean it was my place to tell anyone else.”

“I didn’t ask _ that _ ,” Tobio grumbled, but smiled anyway. So maybe he was wrong in his assumption, but it all worked out in the end. He was still going to be an uncle of sorts, the items they bought wouldn’t go to waste, and everyone got some good news. Overall, it was a win in his book, one that he would tell Shouyou was official and being marked in his favor later.

“Hey, you two! Get in here!”

Daichi called from the circle, opening one of his arms from the outside. Asahi and Narita did the same, beckoning them in. The two players stared at them for a moment before releasing their own reluctant sighs and inching towards the group hug. However, what they thought they could be eased into was anything but when Nishinoya popped out of nowhere and grabbed them, dragging them into the middle. 

Tobio grunted as he was shoved into the hug, but paused as a head was laid against his chest. He looked down to meet orange hair that tickled his nose and a smile that was stolen from the sun. Kageyama Shouyou hummed and merely buried his face back into the middle of his chest, his free hand that wasn't placed on Yachi’s shoulder wrapping around him. 

They’ve gone through so many changes in the years before and another one was on the horizon yet again. But in the middle of his friends, the people he had come to call his  _ family,  _ he thinks they’ll make it through just fine.

And when his husband presses the sweetest of kisses to his lips, he knows it to be true. 


End file.
